


It's their Fucking World.

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Cousin Incest, Desk Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: She is the Queen and only a King was allowed to claim her.





	It's their Fucking World.

 

 

The night was dark and windy. She was standing outside Hardhome, one of the busiest clubs in the city of King's Landing. And not to forget Arya's favorite place in the world.  
  
As she directly marched towards the entrance, she could feel the eyes of the people standing in the lengthy queue burning with jealousy. Some even shouted at her to get behind the line but Arya ignored those bitches. They were not worthy of her time.  
  
A big man with a red beard held the door open for her to enter. "Lady She-wolf," the big man greeted her. Arya offered him a faint smile and entered the club like she owns the place.  
  
She made her way to the bar and the bartender attended her immediately hanging other customers to dry. "Where is he?" she inquired the bartender.  
  
"He went out to attend some business," the bartender replied and poured her a vodka shot.  
  
After a couple of shots, she walked towards the dance floor. Arya flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder. Every pair of eyes landed on her as she sashayed her way through the crowd.  
  
The DJ saw her and instantaneously changed the tracks, to the ones she loves.  
  
The music impacted her like a chill northern wind. Nerves were trying to take over her body. Eventually, Arya lost all sense of everything except for the music that was blazing around the dance floor. The other dancers stayed out of her way since most of them were regulars and knew exactly who she is.  
  
She moved with the rhythm expertly as she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and looked at the guy dancing close to her. Arya must admit that the lad was a handsome one, sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The one who ordinary girls like Sansa would fell for but Arya is not an average girl. She is the Queen and only a King was allowed to claim her.  
  
Arya smirked at the blonde as he was pushed to the floor by Sandor, one of the bouncers at the club. She waved at the poor guy as he was hauled outside by the big man.  
  
The third song turned into fourth and fourth turned to fifth. It was then she sensed him. She didn't even need to see him to know that he was close. With a beaming smile adorning her face, she turned around dancing and instantly saw him entering the club. He was wearing a grey shirt and dark slacks. His dark curls were combed to perfection and the dark grey eyes settled on her as she swayed her hips in her black short dress.  
  
He looked at her like a wolf stalking its prey. A beautiful wolf, she should add. And she returned the look with the same intensity. After all, she is also a wolf. His she-wolf. His mouth curved into a smile, the smile that exclusively reserved for her. The smile abruptly disappeared from his gorgeous face as one of the girls from the dance floor approached him. A wave of cold anger filled her insides and wanted to show it's ugly face by tearing the bitch to shreds, but he pushed that stupid bimbo aside and ignored her if she was nothing. Her nipples tightened underneath her dress as he kept gazing at her. He spared one last glance at Arya and made his way towards his office on the first floor.  
  
Arya counted to a hundred and then made her way towards his office as well. She opened the door without even knocking. Knocking is for others.  
  
She saw him seated on his chair behind his desk. His manager, Sam was also there, discussing something with him. Sam noticed her as she entered and quickly recovered some documents from the desk. Sam nodded at her as he vacated the room. Arya closed the door and approached her mate. He was sitting on his rolling chair as if he was the king of the World. Make no mistake; he is the King perhaps not to the others but in their fucking world he's the king and she's his queen.  
  
His heated gaze was trained on her as she unzipped her dress. Once unzipped, she discarded the dress and standing right before him naked except for her black lacy panties. He likes to tear them apart with his bare hands.  
  
No words were exchanged between them. They were unnecessary. What they have was an intense connection. The connection that only one in billion has. Well, two people in this case.  
  
She walked towards him and shifted his chair to right. She began unbuttoning his shirt while gazing into his eyes, the eyes much like her own. She ran her hands on those hard muscles of his, and he grunted in a low voice when she pinched his nipple just the way he likes.  
  
She got into the chair, spread her legs and positioned herself on top of him, her legs on either side of his lap. Arya wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts hard into his chest and crushed her lips into his. She'd gasped when he nipped at her lower lip and charged in like a battering ram, rampaging, pillaging, plundering her mouth. Her breathing quickened and her hand grabbed his hair harder.  
  
His kiss was insidious, seeping into every part of her. A few seconds into the kiss and she was ready to relinquish all control. He circled his hands around her, his fingers sinking into her ass as he pushed his straining cock right into the center of her. She moaned when her cunt rubbed against his hard cock. The motioned she repeated, again and again until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She was mindless at that moment, focused only on the heavy beat of desire in her blood. Arya gripped one hand into his jet-black curly hair, the other reaching down his chest, over his hard abdomen, and finally over his thick length, rubbing above his slacks. He growled, delving back into her mouth.  
  
He growled like an animal and stood up from his seat, hoisting her with him. Arya grinned wickedly knowing what was about to come. He laid her out on the desk and as predicted, ripped off her panties. His fingers touched her sex, and Arya saw a devilish grin on his face when he realized how wet she was.  
  
Arya watched with a wicked grin as he unzipped his slacks and lowered it to his knees along with his boxers. His cock sprung free. Thick, hard, long and beautiful. All for her. Only for her.  
  
Arya's body began shaking, trembling as he bent to suck her neck. His hands cupped Arya's breasts, knowing just how to fondle them, sending wave after wave of electricity throughout her body. She moaned loudly, as his palmed Arya's nipples.  
  
He kissed and sucked on her firm breasts. Arya moaned loudly, holding his head to her chest. His tongue flicked over her pearls, sending bolts of electricity through her body.  
  
She moaned, biting her lower lip, demanded him go harder by arching her body. He squeezed her tits, a bit roughly almost possessively, rolling her nipples in his tongue and pulling at them using his lips. Her breathing deepened as his teeth bit and pulled her erect flesh. Suddenly she felt his hands on the top of her sex. He elevated his head from her tits and looked at her. Her cunt tightened in anticipating what was coming.  
  
She felt the thick head of his cock rubbing against her sex. She pressed back against him, wanting to feel his thickness inside her cunt. He rubbed the head over her folds, sliding it across her clit, teasing her unmercifully. She whimpered uncontrollably.  
  
A pair of hands snatched her by the waist, pulling her hard. Arya squealed as his thick hard cock plunged hard and deep into her tight cunt. She screamed wordlessly as his cock filled her wet tunnel, stretching the walls, driving her wild with passion.  
  
He thrust into her again and again, sending his cock deeper and deeper into her tight cunt. It took less than a minute for her to feel an explosion inside her body. That's the result of the desire she had for him. Her hips jerked and bucked, flooding his cock with her hot juices. Her cunt grabbed at his cock, trying to hold the thick shaft inside.  
  
He paused for a moment and let her ride out her peak. But Arya wanted more, needed more. Once she came down from her blissful state, she rotated her hips and that's all the encouragement he needed for him to pound into her. His hips slammed against her, pumping into her hard.  
  
She closed her eyes, allowing the feelings overpower her. He improved his pace... barely sliding his cock into her for four or five strokes, then slamming in hard for five more. He repeated this again, short teasing strokes... three, four, five... then five pounding strokes.   
  
His cock was driving her mad with lust. She didn't how much time had passed and she didn't care. Her body began shaking, trembling wildly as her second orgasm of the night built deep inside her.

"My she-wolf!" he growled and grabbed her hair. He increased his pace. There were no more short strokes as he went into his full-on beast mode. She screamed as he fucked her harder, slamming his cock hard into her tight, stretched cunt.

"Your she-wolf, cousin," she screamed her reply as she peaked. Her body convulsed wildly, much more wildly than before, her cunt squeezing around his magnificent cock. Her cunt flooded with her juices, squirting out onto his cock and down the inside of her legs.  
  
His body became rigid, his cock throbbing, jerking hard inside her cunt. With his climax approaching, he fucking began with her still harder, thrusting and thrusting his cock into her sore cunt as he came again, again and again, filling her sore cunt with his warm liquid.

  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop the comments!!!


End file.
